Dark Alleys
by Spaztic Bozon
Summary: Ryou gets raped and abruptly finds out that he had gotten AIDS. Not as bad as I just made it sound. Non-con (Rape), yaoi, character death, language.
1. Musings

Dark Alleys 

Crappy title, I know. But I thought of this in the middle of the night, so what else can you expect? A lot more. XP Anyways, as I just stated, I thought of this in the middle of the night when for some odd reason I began to think about when my mom had breast cancer. That lead me to thinking about how lucky I am that she's still here and not gone yet. Then, for some _very odd_ reason, I began to think about my older sister getting AIDS and dying. Why I thought of this, we shall never know. Lucky for you, you get a story out of my sleepy musings.

Also, a bunch of the first things are just journal entries, but I swear that it won't stay that way for forever. They're just there...because it's my fic and it's going to do what I say. Although it more than likely won't, but that's not the point... _

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Ryou gets raped and abruptly finds out that he had gotten AIDS. I suck at summaries... XP

Warnings: Yaoi, rape/non-con, STDs, character death

Pairings: Ryou/OC (rape), Ryou/Kaiba, Bakura/Marik, Malik/Yami, Yugi/Joey. (Geez... I usually don't even readhalf of these pairings, but whatever...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I fucking don't have AIDS, either. (Ha... That's almost like an oxymoron... ~__^)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Musings **(As I said: It's late. I'm tired. Give me a break… _)

~*~Ryou's Journal, July 15, 12:35 P.M.~*~

Anubis damn him! This is the fifth time this week that he's cut off my phone conversation with Kaiba this week! He's beginning to drive me insane! One more time and I swear--- Argh! I can't even think of _anything_ that I could do that would even release _some_ of my anger! Damn it! Oh well. I guess this is why I bought a cell phone...although Bakura will probably burn it or something. Damn him!

~*~Ryou's Journal, July 15, 4:15 P.M.~*~

And he's _still_ talking with Marik! They're not even talking about burning stuff like they usually do—they're having phone sex! Damn those 5000-year-old spirits! Damn hormones! Damn Bakura! And I really need to learn some new words... Anyways, I couldn't find my cell phone and then I remembered that I had let Yugi borrow it over the weekend. Sugoroku went to Egypt with Isis to visit his friend or something and Yugi wanted to borrow my cell phone since it has free long distance. I hope. At least that's what the big print said – I was too lazy to read the fine print stuff. I'll probably get this huge bill saying that I need to pay or else they'll come kill me, my family, my friends, and anyone I've ever said hello to. No problem, though. I'll make Yugi pay it. Or I'll have Kaiba blackmail or fire them. Which makes me remember how bad I want him right now. And I'm off to take a shower.

~*~Ryou's Journal, July 15, 4:20 P.M.~*~

Mental note to self: _NEVER _walk into the bathroom _again_. I did _not _want to see Bakura and Marik in there. I didn't even know Marik was here! And I definitely don't want Thousand Island dressing anymore. Not that I liked it in the first place... But just by opening the door for half a second I saw more than I _ever_ wanted to see. I'm gonna go take a walk to Kaiba's now... Wait. He's in the middle of a meeting right now. Da---Shit. There. A new word. His meeting's not over for another two hours. I guess I could do with eating dinner before I go anyway. Probably won't eat when I get there unless Mokuba's there. Then you have to bake cookies with him. _Then_ you can go upstairs and lay down on the nice, soft bed with nice, soft pillows and nice, soft sheets... DAMN IT BAKURA! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!!

~*~Ryou's POV, July 15, 6:00 P.M.~*~

Bakura and Marik are still not out of the bathroom. Or, at least, I don't think they are. Frankly, I don't want to know. Some images can be burned in you mind for forever, and I want this one _out_.

I went downstairs to see if I could cook something for dinner. Kaiba's meeting should be over pretty soon, and I want to be waiting on his front porch for him when he gets home. I do that a lot. He keeps telling me that he could pick me up on his way home, but I tell him I need the exercise. Yeah right. I get enough after Mokuba goes to bed...

I went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Bakura and Marik sitting at the table acting as if nothing had been happening. The whole room smelled like smoke but the alarm remained as silent as ever. I made a mental note to change its batteries when I got back. Ha. Like I'd remember _that_. I walked over to the stove and saw great hordes of steam emitting from a pot. I got out a potholder and was going to lift off the lid when I heard Marik say nonchalantly, "I wouldn't be doing that. Unless your stomach can take headless birds." I immediately dropped the potholder and opened the cabinet to find a can of soup instead. The only kind left was tomato, which I have a _very_ good reason to hate. And it involves two ancient Egyptian spirits.

I opened up the refrigerator to see if we had anything to make a sandwich with. It seems as if Bakura and Marik got hungry and ate all the food, and then went shopping for some more. The only things we have are carrots (which they don't like to even touch), chocolate sauce, whipped cream, Maraschino cherries, peanut butter, Thousand Island dressing, and licorice. I don't want to know why there is licorice in the refrigerator and I'm not going to ask. I don't even want carrots anymore.

The freezer is completely empty except for ice. Damn it.

I opened up the pantry only to see that it's packed full with marshmallows, chocolate, and potato chips. This is the last time I'm letting them anywhere near the kitchen. My stomach gives out an unpleasant rumble, reminding me that it hasn't had food since this morning when I went to eat breakfast at Kaiba's. We didn't have any food over here then, either. Mental note to self: Go shopping.

I pulled out a bag of potato chips and went to eat in the living room. I've learned a long time ago that I do _not_ want to eat in the kitchen. It's very unsanitary. I don't eat on the couch either, not since I found those bloodstains last month. From then on, I eat on the fireplace. Bricks hurt. You wouldn't want to have sex there, now would you?

I went and plugged in the TV so that I could watch it. I always unplug it no matter what. It's not a very happy sight when you walk in to your house and realize that your yami is watching torture movies with his boyfriend. Especially if it's a porno torture film. Those are pretty disgusting.

Three chips were popped in to my mouth and then I closed up the bag. Just thinking about Bakura and Marik is making me want to hurl. Perhaps I will all over the floor. They won't do anything on it then because, no matter how much you wash it, it will always smell of rancid potatoes. Muahaha. Maybe then they won't even watch TV and I can feel trusted to leave it plugged in. Maybe not. I'm going to unplug it and then leave.

I walked back into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet, throwing the chips into it. Then I turned around and was half way out the door before Bakura decided to say something.

"Where are you going?" my yami asked me. Grr! I want to _LEAVE!!!_

"Where do you think I'm going?" I asked him, remembering for once to pocket a spare house key.

Bakura rolled his eyes. I took a step out the door when he spoke yet _again_. Why couldn't he speak with me _before_ I was about to leave. "Be careful," he said slowly. Wow. Never heard him say that to _me before. "It's getting darker now." Great. Another long speech about how the giant frog is trying to swallow the sun or something. [1] "There will be more people out."_

I waited for a moment waiting for him to finish. He didn't. "So....?" I prompted.

Bakura sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You know you're beautiful, hikari," he said, not making eye contact. "Someone might...want you," he finished lamely.

I snorted. That was the exact opposite of what I thought he was going to say. "So you think someone's going to rape me?" I asked hardly believing that my yami would actually care if that happened.

"It's highly probable," he said slowly. "Just be careful, okay?" With that he closed the door leaving me out in the slowly darkening doorway.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to leave the whole next chapter to the rape. Think of this as the prologue. They're usually always shorter than the average chapter. That means the next chapter should be longer. Speaking of rape, I can't exactly do lemons. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Really. It would. If you want to talk to me (my friends don't really trust me with their personal information, so I get lonely often...) or give me ideas (as I said – GREATLY appreciated), my AOL screen name is Bozonic Caesar (or sweatyfatmann. Usually I'm on BC, though) and my e-mail address is Fishee_for_Mooshicorn@yahoo.com). Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. You never can tell with bees. In the meantime, I would also appreciate it if you reviewed.

[1] Giant frog swallowing sun – Yes, I know that this is a Cherokee Indian myth. And I know that it has to do with eclipses, too. So shoot me. ...Why aren't I dead yet?


	2. The Rape

**Dark Alleys**

Wow... Reviews... 'Mazing... I don't really have anything to say except that I'm going to reply to my reviews. AFF first than FF. Lemon is going to be inserted here. I'm going to dedicate a whole day to writing this. If I'm not too tired... Might fall asleep in the middle, so it might just kinda...die. I'm trying, though! You have to give me that!

bakurasgirl: Ryou thanks you for the plushie. ((Ryou: ^__^ Thank-you, Bakurasgirl-sama!)) He's away coating it in sugar to eat later with Indie. Indie has strange habits. Poor Ryou. Getting sucked into them. _ Dumb muses...

Bishojo_shadow: *bows* Arigatou, Bishojo-sama! I might not get it updated _every_ day, though. I'll probably hit writer's block after a while. I do with every story, and it drives me insane. _ Oh well. I'll try to update as quick as I can. Not much thanks from my muses...

Elle-Fate2x1: Thanks for the suggestions! *bows* I kind of did a trial lemon with Akio-sama (we're co-writing a fic), and I _might _be able to get through this one. *deep breath*

bakura lover: I'm trying to update this as fast as I can, but I have so many other stories that I'm trying to get done including another completely original Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. Those never turn out too well for the cast... [insert evil laughter here] And I'm trying to get an original story done on FictionPress for all the people that are in my classes. I forced them to read it and one person told me to submit it to a publisher, so now I have to finish it and see if my language teacher will edit it and (hopefully) help me submit it. Gotta finish it first, though... _

Nightmare's Revenge: You got your wish. I'm updating. ^__^

And now, presenting (with special thanks to Voltaire, for keeping me sane ^_^'):

**Chapter 2: The Rape** (As before, I'm tired. Lame chapter titles present themselves to me when I'm tired. XP)

~*~Ryou's POV, 6:35 PM~*~

I stared at the door. Dark swept around me, pressing in from all sides. Time passed without notice and the shadows grew longer and longer...

I shook my head and looked around me. My body had been subconsciously walking towards Kaiba while my mind was back at the house. I looked around again. I didn't remember any of this being on the way to Kaiba's...

I was about to turn around to see if I had missed a turn when a hand shot of nowhere and pulled me into an alleyway that was right next to me. I tried to scream out, but a hand slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare make a sound!" a deep voice hissed into my ear. A man who seemed to be about twice the size of me slammed me into the brick wall. Pain ripped itself through my body, and silent tears fell down my face. Lips roughly claimed mine, and a hand creeped up my shirt to toy with my nipples. Tears fought their way down my face and splashed onto the ground. The wind surrounded me harshly when my shirt, pants, and boxers were taken from me roughly. Another naked body pressed up against mine, and my lips were taken again. I felt myself being forced to the ground, but could not do anything to stop it.

I felt something straddle my hips. My arms were wrenched above my head and tied with some sort of rope and onto a pole. I couldn't move my arms at all. My shoulders felt like they were being ripped from their sockets as I tried to move away from the man on top of me. The lips pressed against mine again, and a hand continued their assault on my nipples. I wanted to cry out for help, to have anyone -- _*anyone* -- come help me, but I knew that I would go through even more pain than I was already feeling if I attempted that._

The man on top of me must have guessed my thoughts. "Even if someone *_does_* hear you," he said softly into my ear, "who do you think is going to come help you? No one."

My eyes widened as something press deep inside me, and more tears worked their way down my face.

"P-please stop!" I begged softly, mustering up as much strength as I could to form those words. I didn't get an answer. The man on top of me didn't say anything. He just pounded into me as hard and fast as he could, with hardly a rhythm or pace. I could feel my insides ripping to shreds and blood pooling around my hips.

And then, it was over. The man just pulled himself out of me and left. He didn't untie me, he didn't help me up. He just left. I didn't expect anymore, and I was grateful to see his retreating form disappear into the shadows. When he was far enough away, the tears began to flow again, this time louder than before. I tried to get my hands out of their bonds, but to no avail. The rope only cut deeper into my skin, making my own blood seep down my arm. I tried harder and thought that I felt my hand slide out a bit more.

I don't know how much time actually passed, but my hands were finally free from their prison. I wiped away my tears and searched the ground for my clothing. When I felt them, I first pulled up my boxers and then my pants, only to realize that I had put my pants on backwards in the dark. I wiped away my tears again, switched my pants around, and pulled them up again. I didn't even try putting my shirt on. I just grabbed it and ran. I was halfway down the street when I realized that I had forgotten my shoes. I didn't want to go back until I realized I had to anyway: I was going in the wrong direction. I ran over to the other side of the road and continued to run as fast as I could, hardly knowing where I was going.

*

~*~Normal POV, 8:30 AM~*~

Seto Kaiba mentally cursed when he heard the phone ring. He wanted to go back to sleep. This was the first time that he didn't *have* to be up until ten. This was also the first time since he and Ryou had gotten together that Ryou hadn't come over...

"Ryou..." he whispered silently. He picked up the phone and whispered in a far and distant voice: "Moshi moshi..."

"Where the hell is Ryou?!?!" a voice yelled at the other end of the phone, waking Kaiba up the rest of the way.

"B-Bakura?" he asked, amazed. Why was Bakura calling him...?

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Bakura continued to yell. "He was going to drag me off to some place that was so big and important that I had to get up early for it and—"

"You mean, Ryou's not there?" Kaiba asked, his sleepiness completely fading.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He's ALWAYS at your house, baka!!!"

"Yes, except for tonight, hinakanbetsusha [1]!"

"N—Nani?!"

"What the hell did you do with my koi?!"

"N—Nani?!"

"Stop playing dumb!" Kaiba was confused, and his confusion made him frustrated, which made him very irate. All he wanted to do was to curl up with Ryou and sleep until ten. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to the ex-tomb raider. "Just tell me where he is! Please!"

"I...He..." Bakura took a deep breath and tried to start again. "He left to go to your house last night at around six. If you lost my hikari, I swear I'll—"

Kaiba wasn't listening anymore. He had already hung up the phone and was running down the stairs to search for Ryou. He threw open the front door and there was Ryou sitting on the front step curled up in a little ball.

* * *

Yes. I know it's short, and I apologize for it. It's just that it's 1:16 AM and I'm about to fall asleep. Hence the "hinakanbetsusha" part that I threw in there... Fear me and run – if you want to live. *runs off screaming*

[1] Sorry. I just had to throw "chicken molester" in here somewhere... ^__^


	3. Hallucinations

**Dark Alleys**

For the longest time now, I've been trying to get my original story (_Bloody Fingers_) typed up and edited so that when I finish, I can send it off to a publishing company. That's why I sort of forgot about my ficcies... T_T But! I'm back! Muahaha!!!! Lots of thanks to my reviewers, and hopefully you'll still be reading this despite the lack of updates. What can I say? I'm not exactly the most motivated person that I know... O

Note: Ryou is out of his mind for most of the chapter, so he is speaking in Egyptian. There is a mini-glossary at the end of the ficcie of the words that I use. I don't speak Egyptian myself, so Ryou's vocabulary will be very limited. ^_^' He begins speaking English pretty soon, though, because I get sick of looking up words... oo'

**Chapter 3: **(Let's give this one a better title, shall we?) **Hallucinations** (Meh. Good enough.) **(A.K.A.: MKD/Spaztic Bozon Hates This Chapter Because She Wrote It Whilst Being Very Tired and It Went Ka-boom.)**

"Ryou!" Kaiba shrieked in surprise, almost stepping on the poor boy in his haste to get out of the house.

Ryou blinked a few times and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. Then, the memories came flooding back. Tears streamed down his face. "Ianew!" Ryou cried, his mind somehow switching over to Egyptian. "Ianew!!!" With that, he passed out.

"Ryou..." Kaiba whispered, staring down at the unconscious boy at his feet. "What happened...?" Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer any time soon, he picked up the boy and carried him into the house.

-*-

Ryou awoke much later and found himself on a leather couch with no memory of how he got there. He moved an inch to look around, and immediately, pain shot up through his ass and all the way up his back. The memory of his rapist's sneering face plastered itself into his memory, and he began crying again.

Kaiba was in the kitchen making soup for Ryou when he heard the small boy crying. He quickly rushed into the room and knelt by his love. "Ryou! Ryou, what happened?!"

"Shenew..." Ryou moaned. "Fen... Ahew..."

"Ryou! Ryou! Why are you speaking in Egyptian? You hardly know the language!"

"Mew!" Ryou suddenly gasped. "Mew!"

One of the few words that Kaiba actually knew in Egyptian was "mew," which meant water. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get Ryou some water. In his haste, he broke one of the glasses, smashing it all over the floor. "Oh Ra," he muttered. "I hope Mokuba doesn't decide to come downstairs right now and step on the glass..." He debated for about two more seconds on whether or not to clean it up.

"Mew!" he heard Ryou gasp.

He ran back into the room, the water in the fresh glass splashing all over the floor. He handed it to Ryou, his arm shaking.

Ryou took the glass and drank deeply, feeling very lightheaded. He handed the glass back to Kaiba and managed a smile. "Arigatou..." he muttered.

_Japanese, _Kaiba found himself thinking. _At least I can understand that..._

"Ianew..." Ryou muttered. "Fen... Ahew..."

"Shh," whispered Kaiba, trying to calm the boy. "Listen, I'm going to call Bakura and tell him that you're here. He's been worried about you."

Ryou nodded his head and fell back to sleep.

Kaiba smiled lightly. _At least he can understand what I'm saying, too..._

Kaiba ran back into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He then grabbed a broom and swept up as much glass as he could and threw away the shards, mentally reminding himself to come back later with a vacuum cleaner. He then picked up the phone and hastily dialed Ryou's number.

Bakura picked up. "Hello?"

"Bakura—"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HIKARI?!"

Kaiba held the phone away from his ear until Bakura had finished shouting. "Nothing, baka," he sneered. "I just wanted to tell you that he came to my house. Right now he's sleeping on my couch and is speaking in Egyptian."

"..."

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Help."

"N-Nani?!"

"I don't know Egyptian."

"Neither do I. Ancient Egyptian is a lot different that present-day Egyptian."

"I know, but...at least you can guess easier than I can. Present-day Egyptian came off of Ancient Egyptian."

"...Fine. I'll be over in a minute. But if I hear that you have done _anything _to harm my hikari, I'm going to personally put my hands around your neck and strangle you until you are no longer breathing!"

"Bakura?"

"What?!"

"Do you know how to get here?"

On the other end, Bakura glared. "Yes, baka! Remember the little thing called the 'Sennen Ring?'" With that, Bakura hung up, and Kaiba was left staring at the phone in confusion.

Kaiba slowly shook his head and hung up the phone.

-*-

In the other room, Ryou woke up again, bathed in a sheet of sweat. Pain shot through his head as well as almost every other part of his body. His mind was flipping through every language that he had learned so quickly that he found it hard to keep one thought separated from another. The only thoughts that he could interpret were the memories that came with mental images—which he _really _didn't want to live through again. "Ahew..." he moaned.

Ryou tried to fall back to sleep, but now sleep was out of the question. Every time he had fallen asleep, he had relived the night before. He didn't want to. He wanted to be free of the torment. Every time he had slept with Kaiba, the older boy had made it...pleasurable. What he had experienced the previous night was only pain.

His Sennen Ring glowed, and Bakura emerged.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," Bakura muttered, looking around him.

Ryou stared up at the tomb robber. "Akh!" he shouted.

Bakura glanced down at his hikari in confusion. "Uh...akh to you, too?"

Ryou shook his head slowly, but stopped rather quickly as the pain shot through him again. Tears began to leak from his eyes again. He tried to brush them away, but his arms were too heavy to move.

Kaiba rushed into the room. He had heard Ryou scream out "akh," but it had taken him a moment to react. He had been sweeping up more of the glass and had to put down the broom carefully so that glass didn't fly everywhere again. He stopped when he saw Bakura standing there.

"When did you get here?" Kaiba asked in fear.

Bakura tapped the copy of the Sennen Ring around his neck and smirked.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it. "Can you understand him?" he asked, motioning to the boy.

Bakura shrugged. "He said 'akh,' which kind of sounds like 'Aker.'"

"Which is...?"

"An earth-god also presiding over the juncture of the western and eastern horizons in the Underworld."

"Wow, you sound like a text book."

Bakura glared at him. "For your information, I had to memorize all of the gods and goddesses when I was younger."

"I don't know how you kept track of them all..."

"Nedj," Ryou whispered.

Kaiba knelt down by Ryou's side and took his hand in his. The younger boy's hand felt like ice and was slippery with sweat. He looked up at Bakura. "What did he say?"

"No idea," Bakura snapped, sitting down in a chair beside the couch.

Kaiba placed his hand on Ryou's forehead. "He's not warm... In fact, he feels pretty normal... Ryou...what's wrong?"

Ryou looked up at Kaiba. "Ahew..." he whispered.

"Damn it," Kaiba muttered. "Why can't you speak so that I can understand you?"

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His mind was spinning out of control. He couldn't put a complete sentence together if he tried. "Help me," he managed to croak.

Bakura sat up straight in the chair, and Kaiba moved even closer to his love.

"Help... Ahew..."

"Damn! What the hell does 'ahew' mean?!"

Bakura closed his eyes in concentration. He began moving his lips as if he was saying something, but no sounds came out. After a few moments of this, he opened his eyes again. "I think it means 'pain.' Ryou taught me a few words of modern Egyptian to show me how they differed... I'm pretty sure he said it meant 'pain.'"

Kaiba nodded his head slowly. "But...why would he be in pain...?"

Ryou moved a bit to get more comfortable. Pain shot throughout his entire body, seemingly setting it on fire. He opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"Ryou!" Kaiba hissed. "Ryou what's wrong?"

"Wa-wa-water," he gasped.

Kaiba leaped up, grabbed the cup that he had set aside earlier, and dashed into the kitchen to refill it. He was back by Ryou's side within ten seconds, holding out the cup for the other boy to drink.

Ryou slowly reached out and took the glass. Pain shot through him again, but this time he didn't pay attention to it. He raised the glass to his lips and slowly let the water run down his throat. After he had drank enough, he fell back to sleep.

-*-

Ryou awoke about three hours later to find both Kaiba and Bakura staring at him. Memories once more washed over him as well as a wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Ryou," Kaiba whispered. "Are you all right?"

Ryou found his head working much more clearly, and he was able think a lot more easily. "I...I think I'll be all right in a little while..." he said softly.

Kaiba smiled.

"Thank Ra I don't have to be a translator anymore," muttered Bakura.

"Yami?" Ryou questioned.

"What?"

Ryou opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"That's what we were going to ask you!"

Tears slipped past Ryou's defenses. "N-Nothing," he stammered. "I-I'm f-f-f-fine. I-I-I—" He let down all of his defenses and broke down completely.

"Shh," Kaiba whispered soothingly. He ran his hands through Ryou's hair, making the other boy shiver a little.

"Hikari, what happened?"

"Don't bother him just yet," said Kaiba, not looking up at the former tomb robber.

"Why not? Don't you want to know?"

"Yes, but I don't think he's in the mental state to discuss it right now. Whatever happened must have been pretty terrible for him to be this badly shaken up.

Bakura went back over to the chair that he had been sitting in and sat back down.

"Ryou?" Kaiba whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Do you want some water?"

Ryou shook his head again.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Ryou's eyes widened in fear.

"Great," Bakura sneered sarcastically. "You scared my hikari."

Kaiba reached out and gently took Ryou's hand. "I didn't mean to," he shot back at Bakura. "Ryou," he said softly, turning his attention back to the albino. "Can you at least tell me how you're feeling?"

"I-I f-feel great," stammered Ryou. "W-why?"

"For one thing, you're stuttering."

"A-am n-n-not... I...I just don't feel a-a-as n-n-normal as usual. That's all."

"And why not?" Bakura asked, looking almost sympathetically at his hikari.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Ryou muttered.

"I'm going to go get you some soup, and then you're going to take a hot bath," said Kaiba, standing up.

Ryou shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Then at least take a bath."

Ryou shook his head again. "I don't want to move."

"Ryou," Bakura cut in. "You have to eat something. _I _don't remember the last time you ate, and you probably don't, either."

Ryou dropped his gaze and stared at a nonexistent spot on the floor. "So?"

"So, I'm making you lunch," Kaiba said plainly. He then walked into the kitchen to reheat the soup that was still on the stove.

Ryou sat up a little and watched him leave. It didn't hurt as much to move as it had before, but he still felt the pain.

Bakura watched his light try to move. "Ryou, something's wrong," he said softly. "I know you don't want to tell us, but we're worried about you. You're going to have to come clean sooner or later."

"I know," said Ryou just as softly. "But please not right now..."

Bakura nodded his head and looked up as Kaiba came back with the soup.

* * *

I felt it deteriorating, so I decided to stop before it completely died.

Note: I have _no idea _what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Any help would be _greatly _appreciated. You can talk to me on AIM (Bozonic Caesar) or e-mail me (Fishee_for_Mooshicorn@yahoo.com) or just review. Reviews are nice. Veeeery nice. ^_^

Mini Egyptian-to-English Glossary:

Ahew – Pain

Akh – A certain type of Spirit

Fen – Weak

Ianew – Sorrow

Mew – Water

Nedj – Ask (as in a question)

Shenew – Illness


	4. The Dream

**Dark Alleys**

Mystical Knight Dragon: Many, many, many, many thanks to Bakurasgirl who helped me on this chapter!!!! And for Hiei Lover Girl who gave me enough motivation to type up this chappie!!! *bows* Arigatougozaimasu! Yes! I finally figured out how to spell it! ...Anyways... More thanks to my other reviewers as well! Cookies to all! And to those of you who wanted to know: No, I don't speak Egyptian. I wish I did, though... I had to look up all the words... ^_^'

Note: Any large portion of text that's in italics is a dream of some sort.

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

"Ryou," said Kaiba softly, coming into the room with some soup and kneeling next to his koi. "Did you want some food?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Come on, hikari," Bakura coaxed. "You have to eat _something."_

Ryou shook his head again. "I don't want anything right now."

"Hikari, you need some food."

"I don't want anything."

"A hot bath might make you feel better," Kaiba tried.

Ryou closed his eyes. "Please don't make me move," he mumbled.

"I'll carry you," Bakura offered.

Ryou's eyes shot open, and he stared at his dark half. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, staring up at Baku as if he had misheard him.

"I'll carry you up there," he repeated.

"And I'll go fix some ramen and rice," Kaiba said, standing up. "The bathroom's up the stairs, turn right, and first door on the left."

Bakura nodded and leaned over to pick up his hikari. Ryou winced as Bakura's hands slid under him but made no other movement. Bakura carried him bridal-style up the stairs.

Kaiba watched them closely as Bakura brought Ryou upstairs, the tiniest twinge of jealousy creeping inside him. He brushed off the feeling and looked down at the couch where Ryou had been only moments before. A small pool of blood had formed on the middle cushion and was just now beginning to dry. He looked from the couch to the stairs and back again, his eyes wide in both confusion and fear.

Bakura carried Ryou all the way to the bathroom and set his hikari down onto the closed toilet seat. He reached over and turned on the water. Ryou shivered a little and rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

Bakura plugged up the tub and turned on the water. After the tub was full, he turned to look at Ryou.

"Do you need help?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Ryou shook his head, but when he tried to stand to undress to get into the tub, he almost fell over.

Bakura sighed and helped Ryou undress.

As Ryou's pants fell down around his ankles, he suddenly felt very vulnerable. He hugged his body with his arms and continued to shiver.

Bakura helped Ryou into the tub. The moment Ryou's bum had touched the water, he let out a shout and clutched at Bakura's arms fearfully. A low whimper escaped his lips, and a tear escaped his shut eyes to work its way clumsily towards his chin.

Bakura looked at Ryou, his eyes full of concern. "What is it?" he asked.

Ryou shook his head. "N-nothing," he stuttered, his eyes still shut in pain. "I-I...I just...my muscles are sore... That's all..."

Bakura raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't say anything more about it.

When Ryou was situated in the tub, a feeling of awkwardness spread over the pair.

"You can go now," said Ryou softly. "I-I can bathe myself..."

Bakura nodded hesitantly. "If you need anything, I'll be standing right outside the door..." He turned around to leave. Ryou's pile of clothing caught his eye. Quite a bit of blood had stained both his pants and his boxers. He turned back around to look questioningly at Ryou, but the other boy's eyes had closed as he fell into a deep sleep. Bakura hesitated for a bit longer before finally walking out of the bathroom.

_Ryou ran along an abandoned road as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was or why he was running, but he felt that if he stopped, his life would come to an abrupt halt._

_He reached a fork in the road and turned right._

_A sudden chill flew up Ryou's back. He felt as if someone was suddenly right behind him. He turned his head while still running but didn't see anything. He quickened his pace, but it felt like the person was closing in on him. He sped up until he was in an all-out sprint, but the person kept coming closer and closer..._

_Ryou was suddenly knocked to the ground as the person suddenly caught up to him. He screamed as his clothing was ripped ruthlessly off him. He pleaded for the person to stop but knew that no one could hear him._

_Ryou was flipped over, and he found himself staring face to face with the rapist from the previous night._

_He screamed again._

_The rapist slapped his hand across his mouth. "Shut up, bitch," he snarled. "That's all you are: my little whore. You had this coming for you, and now you'll pay."_

_With that, the rapist began to slam into Ryou with harsh, uneven strokes. Ryou felt the blood begin to pour out of his body and puddle around his legs. He cried out again, but he only received another slap across the face._

_Suddenly, the rapist's face changed into Kaiba's._

_"My little slut, that's all you are," snarled Kaiba._

_"Kaiba!__ No!" Ryou cried._

_"Ryou...?"_

_Someone was calling to him._

_Someone had found him..._

_"NO!"_

_"Ryou..."_

_There was the call again._

_Ryou's head thrashed against the pavement, desperate to get away from Kaiba and to the voice calling for him._

_"Ryou!"___

_"HELP!!!"___

_Kaiba's hands grabbed Ryou's throat as he continued to pound into the albino, oblivious of the boy's pain. Ryou's cries began to become softer and softer as he began to receive less and less oxygen._

_"Ryou!" the voice called again, more urgent this time.___

_Ryou shook his head once more. He had to get to this voice, this savior. It was the only way out..._

The darkness began to lift around Ryou's head, and the boy found that he had somehow gone under the water of the tub. He lifted his torso out and took a deep breath of air.

There was a loud knock on the other side of the door. "RYOU!!!" Bakura cried. "RYOU, ANSWER ME!!!"

Ryou coughed up some water. "Bakura..." he whispered just loud enough for his yami to hear him.

Bakura sighed in relief. "Ryou, are you all right?"

"Y-yes B-b-b-bakura..." he stuttered. He took another gulp of air and silently thanked Ra that he was out of the dream.

Ryou looked at the water around him. It was red with blood. He pulled the stopper of the tub and let it drain out before refilling it. He sighed and sank into the water flowing around him.

* * *

It's not very long, but I had some fun on the dream part. I hope you didn't get too confused... I didn't exactly specify what was going on...but then again, you never really know what's going on in dreams...well...not in mine, at least... ^_^'

Please review!


	5. Of Soup and Baths

**Dark Alleys**

Mystical Knight Dragon: I don't mind flames; really, I don't. They provide me with something to laugh at every time I check my reviews. Still don't believe me? Well, then, I'm going to reply to my flame to show you how much I really don't care. And then it might teach people to stop flaming. I just think it's amusing... If you hate it so much, then why did you take the time to read the whole thing, click the little review button at the bottom of the screen, wait for it to load, type up this _loooong _thing telling why you hate it, click then send review button, and then wait for that to send before you can get on with your dull and boring life.

That's just my opinion.

Now, to respond to the flame, left by some bastard that was too friggin proud of their, ah, "review" that they didn't even leave their name:

_First of all, it takes about six months for HIV (not AIDS) to show up on a test._ (That's nice. I know that. What in here makes it seem like I don't know this? I'm not an idiot. Even if I might seem like it, I'm really not.)  
  
_Second, why the hell would Ryou, who you obviously state as ENGLISH speak EGYPTIAN...horribly I might add. If you don't know the language, don't use it. If Ryou knows Egyptian because his father studies it or something like that - STATE THIS FACT or the idea makes no sense._ (Who knows? He could have taken modern Egyptian as a foreign language class. I take Spanish as an extra class, but I'm American, which means I speak English. I will try to use the last bit more often, though. Think optimistically and try to use at least one thing from these bloody flames, I suppose.)  
  
_Third, why the HELL is KAIBA worshiping RA?! That makes no sense no matter which way you look at it. _(Kaiba can worship Ra if I say he worships Ra!!! If you're making a point out of this, then why the hell aren't you saying anything about Ryou getting _raped?! _How much sense does _that _make?! ...Well...I guess we won't go there... Anyways, would you make a point out of that? How would you know if _I _worshiped Ra because I'm some deranged psycho that takes part in any religion that comes along? I could take offence at that comment. :P)  
  
_You're story is garbage. The plot is okay though horribly overused (the Ryou being raped anyway) but the structure and 'writing' is nightmarishly done._ (Your flame is garbage, especially since you didn't even use the right "your!" My goodness! How stupid can you get?! No offence, or anything, but you deserved that. If you're going to take all of that time to flame (which is a complete waste of your time), then at least use correct _English! _Please don't bother me ever again with your petty thoughts on how I suck and you're obviously the ruler of the universe. slight laugh You are story is... How much sense does _that _make...? ...I think I want to kill you now.)

Ahem. My rant is done. Now to spend my time on more useful things...such as clearing up a few questions.

In the dream, Ryou's subconsciousness switched the rapist with Kaiba. I did that for a little extra plot. It should screw around the story a bit (...what kind of English was _that_...? oO), which is a good thing. It adds the feeling of mistrust towards his lover, so it should get interesting. I don't know. I haven't really thought up a major plot yet.

Terribly sorry for that extra long author's note, but I was just a bit ticked off. Just a bit. slight cough I sort of want to beat my flamer with a stick now...or an oversized squeaky banana.

This chapter is dedicated to HieiLoverGirl. (Terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long even though I promised I would. I've been trying to get some other things done, and I'm not the world's best multitasker... O Gomen nasai...)

Now, te presento a (Yes! Spanglish!)...

**Chapter 5: Of Soup and Baths **(Maybe I should quit trying to think up chapter titles... --'

Kaiba was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for the water in the pot to boil so that he could cook the ramen when he heard Bakura banging on a door and shouting Ryou's name over and over. The first thing he did was panic. Had something happened to his lover? He shut off the stove and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, reaching the top just as Bakura stopped beating on the door.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked, panic shimmering through his voice. "Where's Ryou? Is he all right? What happened?!"

Bakura grabbed Kaiba by the shoulders. "Breathe," he said calmly. "Ryou's all right. He just fell asleep. I felt his brainwaves slow down, and I didn't want him to fall asleep in case he went under the water and drowned."

Kaiba took Bakura's wrists and forced him to get his hands off his shoulders by pressing slightly into the veins. (He might be an ancient spirit, but he has veins if I say he does! ') "Despite popular belief, I _do _care for my boyfriend. Pardon me for asking about him."

Bakura glared. "Well, you're not the only one who's worried about him! He's my light, and it's my job to make sure no one hurts him, especially not someone like _you."_

Kaiba returned the glare. "You have no right to talk to me like that in my house."

Bakura stepped closer. "I'll talk to you however the fuck I want," he snarled, his hair standing up a bit.

Kaiba remained where he was. He refused to show any of the fear that he was feeling. His pride got in the way too often...

The door slowly opened, and Ryou stepped out, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Kaiba…" he whispered. "D-do you…have any extra clothing that I could borrow…? Mine's sort of…messy…and needs to be washed…"

Kaiba nodded. "You left some stuff here a few weeks ago, and I kept forgetting to give it back to you. I'll go get it…"

The minute Kaiba disappeared from sight behind the doors to his bedroom, Ryou sank down to the floor and began to cry. At first, Bakura just stood there, not quite sure what to do. Then he walked over to his light and kneeled next to him, wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders. "Ryou," he cooed softly. "It's going to be all right…"

"No it's not!" Ryou sobbed. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Ryou froze, only a solitary tear trickling down his face. He stared blankly off into space, fear etched into every part of his expression...or lack of expression...

"Ryou?" Bakura gently shook his shoulders. "R-Ryou...?"

At that moment, Kaiba came back carrying some clothing for Ryou. He laid them down next to his lover. "Uh, Ryou? I..."

Ryou looked over at Kaiba. "Arigatou..." he mumbled softly. He looked up at Kaiba, and tears began to trickle back down his face. He leapt up and grabbed Kaiba around the neck and began to sob uncontrollably. "Gomen nasai," he cried. "G-Gomen nasai!"

Kaiba slowly ran his hands along Ryou's back in slow, comforting circles. "I-It's all right, Ryou," he said, not quite sure what was going on.

"No it's not!" sobbed Ryou, crying even harder now. "It will never be all right! It's all my fault!" With that, he grabbed the clothing Kaiba had brought and went back into the bathroom to change.

Kaiba and Bakura exchanged confused looks, neither one having any idea what had just happened.

Kaiba stood up and walked towards the stairs. Bakura followed.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba demanded. "All I'm doing is going downstairs to finish fixing Ryou some soup."

"I need to talk to you," the spirit answered coldly.

When Kaiba and Bakura reached the kitchen, the former went about the task of completely ignoring the latter. Bakura jumped up on the counter and watched Kaiba as he bustled about the room, finding stuff for the ramon. Kaiba turned the stove back on and waited for the water to boil.

"What have you been doing to my hikari?" Bakura asked suddenly.

Kaiba turned around and looked at the former tomb robber, who was glaring at him very accusingly. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't, and if you can't—"

"I just want to know why the hell he never made it to your house last night!!"

"I want to know, too, so don't think you're the only one who cares for him." Tears began to build up in his eyes, and he turned around so that Bakura couldn't see them.

"We've already been through this dozens of times before."

"And it always ends with you threatening that if I hurt your hikari one little bit, you'll have the pleasure of making haggis later on."

Bakura nodded. "And my threat remains. So if you know something about last night that I don't know..."

"Listen, I know as much as you. I didn't even think he was coming over until you called the next morning. I thought he had decided to get a good night's sleep or something." He turned back around to face Bakura, not caring that his eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think we should wait until he's ready to tell us what happened..."

"I asked you what _you _thought."

"I...I honestly don't know _what _to think..." At that moment, the water in the pot began to boil over, and Kaiba went over to the sink to get a sponge to clean up the water.

/Bakura...?/ Ryou said, trying to contact his yami through their link.

Hmm?

/I'm scared./

Of what?

Ryou began to whimper, and tears began streaming down his face.

Ryou...?

/It's all my fault./

What is?

/Everything. Of you and Kaiba fighting... Of...of.../ He began crying even harder.

Bakura ran up the stairs and found Ryou sitting outside the bathroom wearing some loose sweatpants and a white shirt. He was leaning up against the wall with his face in his hands and crying like mad. He looked up when he heard his yami coming up the stairs and put his head back into his hands almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, yami," he sobbed. "I didn't mean t-t-to... I-It was all s-s-so s-s-s-sudden..."

"Ryou?" the former tomb robber walked over to his hikari and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Ryou, hush. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see. Whatever happened last night...It's not your fault...and don't ever think that."

Ryou sniffled. "D-Do you know w-what h-h-happened?" he asked almost terrified and looking up slightly at his yami.

Bakura shook his head. "No...but if you told us—"

Ryou's eyes widened, and he stared at Bakura in fear. "N-NO!" he yelped. "P-P-Please no! D-Don't hurt m-m-me!"

Bakura looked at his hikari in shock. "Wh-what? Why would I hurt you?!"

Ryou put his arms over his head and tried to shrink into an even smaller ball. "Go away! Y-You'll h-h-hurt me!"

Bakura stood up and backed away a little, not quite sure what to do. "Ryou...? I'm going to go bring Kaiba up here, all right...?"

_Suddenly, the rapist's face changed into Kaiba's._

_"My little slut, that's all you are," snarled Kaiba._

Ryou's head snapped up, and he looked at Bakura in horror. "NO!"

Kaiba heard Ryou yelling from down in the kitchen and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Ryou heard him and dove behind Bakura and began whimpering. Bakura gave his light a strange look and glanced from Ryou to Kaiba and back again.

"What the hell is going on...?"

Ryou just clung to his shirt and didn't say a thing. "D-Don't let him hurt me..."

Kaiba was stunned. He froze in place and gazed at his lover. "Ryou...? What's going on...?" A stab of sorrow sliced through his heart as Ryou shriveled up even more behind the former tomb robber. "Bakura...? What's going on? Someone please tell me!"

Bakura shook his head slightly. "I have no idea..." He turned around to face his light. "Ryou? What are you doing?"

Ryou looked away from his yami, ashamed. He didn't know why he was suddenly so afraid of the people that he loved, but he was. He couldn't help it. The rape had scarred him. Bakura had once told him that he had been raped back in Egypt, [1] but Ryou had never thought that it would hurt that much... It was pain beyond any that he had felt before. When he was little, he fell out of a tree and had to get twenty stitches. This was worse—a _lot _worse. His whole body still ached even though the bath had helped a little. He collapsed onto the floor and began crying again.

Ugh, I'm almost out of ideas. O Any help would be _GREATLY _appreciated, as I have said dozens of times before. Much thanks goes to both bakuralove and HieiLoverGirl for giving me ideas for this chapter. I have a little bit of plot for this, but I have no idea where to start next chapter. Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm trying to get my book (_Bloody Fingers_) finished so I can get it published. I want it finished by the end of this month, but I don't know if that will happen or not. Hopefully it will... Ah well. I'll try to get the next chapter out as quick as possible. In the meantime, I would love it if you reviewed! '

KuramaandHiei4ever: I hope you don't mind me IMing you for the next chapter...but right now I have this huuuuge virus on my comp (I'm using my dad's laptop... '), and I don't know when I'll be able to use AIM again ('cause my dad won't let me download AIM on his laptop... ;;).

HieiLoverGirl: I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't update. I thought I was going to get the chapter done that day that I had it up on my away message basically all day that one time, but then I never finished... I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but my dad wouldn't let me use his laptop to upload it. Damn viruses... 

[1] I came up with this plot idea when I was wandering around in circles in my backyard. One of these days I might write it, but don't hope for it too soon. You know how slow I can be... ' Anyways, if you're interested, it's going to be called "I Get What I Want." It's set back in Ancient Egypt and is about Yami no Yuugi taking Yami no Bakura as a sex slave after Yami no Bakura tries to rob the Pharaoh of one of their camels. I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know exactly how it's going to turn out... '


End file.
